What Happens in Chicago Stays There
by technotreegrass
Summary: Jack embraces his past and returns to Chicago as Jackie the Blade. New clothes, new identity, what other changes will the city bring to him and Ashi?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Of all the various outfits and states of undress we see Jack in throughout the entire series, the pinstripe suit and fedora he wears in "Jack and the Gangsters" is hands down my absolute favorite of them all. I lost my mind when Jackie the Blade was first introduced, taken in by the magic of the suit, and it's only gotten even more hypnotizing after all these years. A special "Thank You" to snuberr from the "samurai daddy" Tumblr blog for permission to use her pic for the cover and Ashi's dress in the fic, and as always, to everyone on the JackXAshi Discord server for their help while I wrote this. Lyrics are from "Strangers In the Night" by Mel Tormé._

* * *

Ashi frowned as skyscrapers loomed against the horizon. Her experience in Aku City was more than enough time to ever spend in an urban environment. So dark, so metal, a modern version of the cavern she grew up in. "Let's head elsewhere. We have plenty of daylight left, and we're not in need of supplies."

Jack didn't say anything, just continued to study the skyline. Something was very familiar. His eyes darted from building to building, recalling their names with little effort. "Chicago!" He cried out cheerfully.

"You know this place?" She asked, frowning slightly as she mentally chided herself for being an idiot. He spent so long traveling, he's a walking atlas of the world.

"It may be a city but it has a certain charm to it. I come here when I can for a respite."

"You come _here_ to relax?" A large dirty city like this? "What's so special about this place?"

"Would like to find out?" He asked, his handsome face filled with a smile, his hand stretched out in invitation.

Who was she to deny him a chance to unwind? In his 50 year struggle, she doubted he got that opportunity often. It was only fairly recently that he found his sword again, and with it, a more relaxed demeanor. He deserved this. "Yes, yes I would," she agreed, taking his hand.

His grin never left his face as they entered the city limits. Ashi was on high alert, taking in everything. The streets were narrower compared to the wide, open roadways of Aku City. The buildings older and less modern then those she was accustomed to elsewhere. More welcoming then the cold, hard styles of before, and a complete absence of the red and black color scheme that Aku was so fond of. Still, not a hint of trees or grass anywhere, just stone, brick, and concrete. But Jack continued to wear his happy smile, looking quite relaxed and happy here. Perhaps these supposed "charms" lay elsewhere in the city.

Very few fancy hovercrafts here, only the old combustion engine vehicles, like the one that pulled up right next to them. Ashi didn't have a weapon on her, but she still tensed, ready for anything.

The driver side window rolled down, and her eyes narrowed, watching carefully for the glint of a gun barrel. Nothing is came out except the excited face of the cab driver, "Jackie, sir, welcome back! I'd be honored to take you wherever you need to go, no charge."

"Are you familiar with the Pibbles tailor shop?" Jack inquired.

"Sure am! I wear his threads whenever I'm off duty. Come on in." The driver ran out of the car and opened the door for them, bowing as Jack and Ashi sat inside.

"Jackie?" She never heard anyone call him that before.

"I'm known by a slightly different name here," he explained, motioning for her to enter first.

"Jackie the Blade, to be specific, ma'am," the driver explained.

"Oh now I have to hear this story," she said as Jack sat beside her, buckling in shortly after the car took off.

He opened his mouth to explain, but the driver beat him to it, his tone as giddy as a fanboy. "He swiped the Neptune jewel, a gem that can control all the water of the world. No one has done that since its creation a millennia ago, not even Aku. It's guarded by the forces of nature, but Jackie grabbed it without a scratch on him!"

"Just a slight burn," Jack corrected.

"Where is the jewel now, and why did you steal it to begin with?

"I returned it to its proper place. I took it to gain an audience with Aku. I was *so close* to defeating him once and for all, but I was thwarted."

"When was this?"

"Would you believe less than six months after I arrived in the future? Here it is 50 years later, still no closer to my goal."

Almost fifty years ago, more than twice her age. If he succeeded, she would have never been born. "You'll make it, Jack. I promise we'll succeed and bring him down."

"We're all rooting for you, sir," the driver said.

"Thank you both," Jack humbly nodded.

"Why a tailor shop? Is something wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh no no, not at all. My other name is associated with a different set of attire. The proprietor keeps my suit safe for me while I am away."

"Little Joe sell the finest clothes in the city. Everyone wants his outfits, or has one but keeps them safe for that special occasion-eyes on the road, ya moron!" The driver yelled as he swerved to dodge an erratic car. Ashi reached out to steady herself, unintentionally placing a hand on Jack's thigh. She blushed brightly and mumbled an apology, trying to forget how hard and muscular it was.

"I am glad to hear he is doing quite well for himself," Jack replied, and Ashi noted a sense of familiarity, as if he and this Little Joe person were close.

"And here we are, the Pibbles Tailor Shop," the driver announced as he pulled up to the curb, and once again ran around the car to get the door for them. "Good to see you again, Jackie. I hope you and your lady have a marvelous time in our fair city."

"I always do, and I am confident it will be the same for Ashi. Thank you my friend."

"I'll spread the word you're back in town," the driver promised as he pulled away.

Jack led her up the steps and into the shop, loaded with mannequins and hangers filled with an assortment of suits and casual wear for the men and dresses for the ladies.

A brown haired man stuck his head out the door of the backroom as the bell sounded. "Welcome, welcome to my shop-Jackie! Good to see you again, my man!"

"Little Joe! It is good to see you as well," Jack greeted, embracing the proprietor.

 _Little? He's taller than Jack! Chicago has charms? More like confusion._ "Nice to meet you, Joe. I'm Ashi. You certainly don't live up to the name," she observed as she shook his hand.

"I'm Joe Pibbles Junior. The name stuck, even when puberty was kind to me," he explained. "Jackie, I kept your suit nice for you. You wouldn't believe it's half a century old. The old boss knew quality when he saw it." Joe said as he led Jack to the back to change.

"I'm supposed to change as well?" Ashi wondered out loud, looking around at the selection and feeling intimidated. So much to choose from, what would be best?

"As much as I love your outfit, dear, you deserve a Chicago look same as Jackie." Little Joe came back, holding measuring tape. "So let's get started."

* * *

It had been decades since Jack wore his traditional gi and sandals compared to the short weeks since he regained them, abandoned shortly after he lost the sword, but he was happy to temporarily lose them again as he changed into his old pinstripe suit, feeling the shackles of his quest leave him as he abandoned Samurai Jack in favor of Jackie the Blade. He smiled in the mirror, admiring his reflection. "Welcome back, Jackie," he greeted with a tip of his hat. He avoided Chicago when the sword was gone. Word would spread quickly if Jackie the Blade was missing his defining attribute. How wonderful to be back one last time before he faced Aku.

He went back into the shop, a compliment to Joe's care of his suit dying on his tongue, his mouth hanging uselessly as he took in Ashi's new outfit. A light purple stole was draped around her shoulders, long, white gloves that ended just past her elbows, and a red ankle-length dress with a slit down the side and a low cut back. She was absolutely stunning.

Ashi had always thought Jack quite handsome, even when she wished him dead, but this suit brought out his beauty by a thousand fold. It awakened strange, wonderful emotions inside her, feelings she could barely describe, but ones she wanted to keep experiencing. "You look amazing," she said lamely. Amazing didn't begin to describe how he looked. Did any language have apt words to properly convey his god-like appearance?

"So do you," he returned, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

Joe leaned back on his heels, proud of his work if it left his customers so mesmerized with each other. "It's getting late. May I call in some reservations for dinner for the two of you?"

"Please do, the finest restaurant that is available to us." He smiled brightly at his companion, "Ashi deserves the best."

She blushed, wanting to deny his claim but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Jackie," she whispered in his ear as Joe was on the phone. "We can't ask him to pay so much money for our meal. A roadside stand is good enough for me."

"Little Joe will not pay for anything," he assured her, patting her hand. "In Chicago, the mafia pays for everything I do, so I enjoy the finest of everything. Put some of their money back into the hands of people who deserve it more."

 _"_ _What?"_ She pulled back, appalled by what she heard. "Where exactly did you get that suit? Why did stealing the Neptune jewel guarantee you an audience with Aku? What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"I temporarily joined the mafia in hopes that I could gain an audience with Aku so I could end him. They said stealing the Neptune jewel would impress him, because he was unable to get it himself centuries ago. While preparing for the heist, I adopted a new name, new attire, and fell in love with the city, staying a few extra days even when my attempt at Aku's life failed."

"Jackie…" Her hero, carrying on an alliance with criminals? How could this be? All the changes suddenly made sense; a dark side of her man had emerged.

"I am not condoning their actions! I just want to show you a good time. I meant it when I said you deserved the best," he shyly pointed out.

She blushed, "I really don't." She argued as she looked down, suddenly feeling inadequate.

"Yes, you do," he argued, lifting her chin so their eyes met, sharing shy, comforting smiles. She leaned in close, placing a hand over his heart, but shot away when Joe came back.

"Alright, you're all set for a table at Pascal's. They're really looking forward to having you, Jackie, and especially Miss Ashi. Lots of interest about the lucky woman who managed to be on Jackie the Blade's arm."

"I am quite lucky," she agreed, giving him a dazzling smile as she placed a hand on his forearm. He reverted to his old shy samurai self for a moment, grabbing his hat and attempting to hide his red face, flush with embarrassment. Still attached to his arm, he proudly escorted her out to the cab.

Little Joe wasn't kidding. Not only was the restaurant abuzz with chatter about Jackie's return, but many questions about her and her relationship with the man. No one dared to ask her directly, but they loved to pretend that she couldn't hear them as they talked amongst themselves. How she envied Jackie, who acted oblivious to everything, probably quite accustomed to it. Did he realize he was encouraging their talk, or was that the point, to let the whole city know how much he cared about her? Always the gentleman, making sure that she was first and foremost and often wearing a proud smile, as if there was no one else he wanted to be with.

He wasn't kidding about wanting the best for her. To her, food was always mere sustenance, a source of energy to fuel the fight, nothing more. Sharing a meal was simply obtaining filling a natural need, and an excuse to talk, since they were stuck in one place. This, this was completely different. The options on the menu overwhelmed her: beef, pork, chicken, turkey, venison, lamb, meat was meat, wasn't it? Jackie patiently answered all her questions, no matter how inane, except for why he seemed uncomfortable talking about chicken. And then the different ways of preparation, of combining different foods for a unified taste, and seasonings. Was this art for the stomach? She finally chose a simple dish, vowing to experiment with other foods as Jack promised to take her to a great variety of eateries during their stay, and nearly flipped from the explosion of taste. Suddenly she stopped caring about enjoying ill-gotten gains if it meant enjoying such delicacies, and the money was going back to the hard working souls who earned it.

The atmosphere and décor was so very different compared to the random spots that they would camp out on the road, and their clothes made her more aware of the differences between them. On the road, she was more than content to be friends. Now, it almost felt like a date, and more than ever was she conscious of all his _masculinity._ The only thing that didn't change was conversation, and the comfortable friendship between them. "I can see why you like Chicago so much."

"I have saved the best for last, the biggest reason why I love this city, but to enjoy that, we must go elsewhere."

* * *

Arm in arm, they entered the Blue Monkey, turning everyone's head.

"It can't be."

"Jackie the Blade!"

"He hasn't aged a day. What's his secret?"

"Who's the lucky lady on his arm?"

"I never saw him with a dame. Did his dick finally wake up?"

Just like at the restaurant, Jackie acted oblivious to all the talk, but Ashi felt self-conscious. Many people gossiped as they passed by when he was Samurai Jack, but Jackie the Blade seemed to have captured an entire city's attention.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked as they took a seat at his reserved table.

Ashi predicted the usual request of hot water, but Jackie surprised her with "Caipirhina Peach Punch, please."

Since when did he drink alcohol? She couldn't be left behind, trying to think of something she had seen or heard of before. A nearby patron smacked his lips, a half-full glass of brown liquid in his hand. "I'll have what he's having."

"Gentleman Jack whiskey, no problem."

Jackie's face turned bright red. Ashi kept her face blank until the waitress left, and then cracked up laughing. "They named a drink after you?"

"I guess?" He shyly replied. "Whiskey is quite strong. Are you sure you want it for your first alcoholic beverage?"

"With a name like Gentleman Jack, I have to drink it, see how it compared to the real thing," she smiled.

There was a brief pause in the music as the band quietly talked amongst themselves, and then played a soft jazz number with a melancholy trumpet taking the lead. Jackie smiled and let his whole body relax in his chair, _"This_ is what keeps me coming back, the excellent music."

"I can see why," she agreed. "It's beautiful."

Couples moved to the floor before the stage, swaying to the music in each other's arms. The moves were nowhere near as complicated as the one she performed at the rave, but it seemed so intimate to be close to their partner. Ashi looked at Jack, hoping he would be interested in dancing with her, but he only leaned back in his seat, nursing his drink and enjoying the music.

With a prayer, she took a small sip of her whiskey, feeling a surge of warmth go through her body as it smoothly slid down her throat. "This is quite good. It certainly is aptly named."

Jackie blushed and held his glass high, "to a good trip."

"To enjoying everything this city has to offer." They brought their glasses together and then drank, their eyes locked together. Was it the whiskey or those mesmerizing eyes of his that gave her a jolt of heat? She looked away to catch her breath. Damn, he was beautiful.

Ashi saw him coming from a distance, a man about the same height as Jackie, but the similarities ended there. He was quite skinny, wearing a white pinstripe suit and fedora made of cheaper material then Jackie's suit, even to her untrained eye, and an auburn five o' clock shadow on his chin. His smile captivating her as he approached. "Good evening, milady, Jackie," he tipped his hat to both in turn. "Would you like to dance, with Jackie's permission, of course?"

"She doesn't need my permission," Jackie pointed out, casually taking a sip of his drink.

"All the same, I believe in paying my respects. Your name carries great weight in this city."

"I accept," Ashi said, taking the stranger's hand, and followed him to the dance floor. Nerves struck her as the band started playing a faster song then most they had been playing all evening. After watching people slow dance all evening, she felt comfortable imitating their movements, but she did not know how to socially adjust for a faster tempo.

"I've never really danced before."

"Just follow my lead," the man instructed, taking her in his arms, putting one hand at the small of her back and the other taking her hand, and guiding her through the steps.

Ashi blushed at how close she was to the stranger, enjoying these strange sensations coursing through her body. She stole a quick glance back at Jackie, whose hand rested on top of his jacket, just above the sword, the sole sign he was keeping watch. She smiled at him, appreciating his discreet concern.

"So what is the name of my beautiful dance partner tonight?" The stranger asked, gently guiding her face back to him.

"Ah-Ashi," she stammered, caught off guard by his comment. No one had ever called her that before. The closest Jack had ever gotten was complimenting her new dress this afternoon.

"Lovely name, it suits you well. I'm Dean."

"You really didn't need to ask Jackie for permission to dance with me, Dean. He knows I can take care of myself." Her tone took on a slight edge, a warning that she could easily put him down if he tried anything.

"Of that I have no doubt," he casually replied, expertly moving her into a spin, before pulling her back "I don't think Jackie would keep any woman on his arm unless they could keep up with him, but I must admit, he certainly chose quite the lady. I've seen him a few times, heard even more stories, and this is the first time anyone has ever seen him with a lady, much less someone as gorgeous as you."

"I was in a bad frame of mind for so long," understatement of the century, she mentally chided herself. "Jackie helped me see the error of my ways." No need to tarnish his reputation by telling the story of how he almost gave up on himself.

"He never asked me to stay with him, but he hasn't asked me to leave either, and I don't want to." It hurt that their relationship hung on such a tiny string. Why did he let her tag along? 50 years he was on his own. It's not like he needed a bodyguard.

"Every woman knows how amazing they are when I'm with them," he told her as they swayed to the music. "Is he blind or are his interests elsewhere? Don't get me wrong, I'm not knocking the man. Most of us here are bad guys, including myself, I won't deny it, but we're saints compared to Aku and the atrocities he committed. We want to see him succeed and bring that bastard down. Jackie is our only hope."

Interests elsewhere? What exactly did that mean? Was he too focused on his quest to allow himself to see her as anything more than a companion, or was he not attracted to her at all? "Thank you, I certainly want him to help him achieve peace."

"Anytime, Ashi, anytime," he said as the song started to slow, dipping her low. She was so enamored by the intimacy of the move, wishing it was Jackie doing it instead, that she didn't notice Dean's eye drifting down her chest, nor the secretive smirk that gave away how he felt about what he saw.

What she did notice was the arm around her waist that pulled her backward when she was upright again. "Get away from her," Jackie quietly growled, his jacket open, his sword in clear view, still holding her close though she was safely out of Dean's reach.

"It's cool, man, it's cool," Dean held his hands high as he stepped away, anxious to keep the sword within its sheathe.

"No, it isn't," a bouncer said as a meaty hand grabbed Dean's shoulder and escorted him off the floor. "The Boss wishes to have a word with you, and you know he doesn't like to be disturbed this late at night."

Jackie wasn't sure if it was the same miniature man that gave him his suit and name all those years ago or someone else, but he was certain the man would be punished severely for what he did to Ashi. He didn't approve of the mafia's actions, even moderated their ambitions from time to time, but he knew he had an honorary position of esteem within the organization and respected the chain of command.

"Would you like to dance?" Jackie asked with a warm smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a warm smile of her own. She turned around, his arm never leaving her waist, feeling the now familiar heat coursing through her body as he took her hand. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but she was grateful that he cared enough to help.

His eyes never left hers as he guided her across the floor, full of affection and apology. She did the same, nervous yet comfortable in his embrace, and thrilled that she was with him and not someone else.

"What...uh...wh-what did he say to you?" Jackie stammered, afraid to hear the response.

"Nothing bad," she assured him, "but..."

"But?" He carefully encouraged, eager to hear her response. Anything even remotely offensive, and he would go directly to the Boss and demand to punch Dean in the face.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She quietly asked, searching his face for the slightest trace of an answer.

His heart broke at her desperation. "Ashi," he leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "You are a _goddess._ The moon weeps with your beauty."

Ashi trembled from the soft intensity in his voice, and rested her head on his chest. "I think you're beautiful too," she said, her voice cracking with emotion as a tear wet his suit. She smiled as she felt his lips move against her hair, but couldn't hear what he was saying. She snuggled closer, knowing in her heart that whatever he said was something meaningful.

 _Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

 _Wond'ring in the night_

 _What were the chances we'd be sharing love_

 _Before the night was through._

The pair shared a small chuckle as they pulled apart. If only their first meeting had been so simple.

 _Something in your eyes was so inviting,_

 _Something in your smile was so exciting,_

 _Something in my heart,_

 _Told me I must have you_

Both were hit by a sudden rush of shyness, looking away for a second before returning to each other's eyes, a slight blush on their cheeks.

 _Strangers in the night, two lonely people_

 _We were strangers in the night_

 _Up to the moment_

 _When we said our first hello._

 _Little did we know_

 _Love was just a glance away,_

 _A warm embracing dance away_

Was it just Ashi's imagination or did Jackie pull her closer to him? She gave him a questioning look but he just gave a confident grin that put her at ease.

 _And ever since that night we've been together._

 _Lovers at first sight, in love forever._

 _It turned out so right,_

 _For strangers in the night_

As much as he didn't want to be even remotely associated with that man, the look on Ashi's face spoke volumes about how much she enjoyed it, so Jackie felt compelled to dip her low, but his eyes never once strayed from hers. This time, she refused to break eye contact, too drawn into the depths of his eyes to even think about anything else. She clung to him as he pulled her back up, a leg wrapped around his, lost in the majesty that was Jackie the Blade. Her lips migrated toward his, drawn like a magnet. He hesitated for only a moment before moving in.

Sudden cheers from the room startled the two and they pulled back from each other.

"That's how it's done, Jackie boy!"

"Excellent footwork, my man!"

Several men came over to congratulate Jackie on his dancing, and his skills at pleasing his lady. Though he was admittedly average at best, they knew how to play the social game and praise their betters no matter what they did.

"You're a very lucky woman, miss," one said as he bowed before her and removed his hat.

"Yes," she agreed, smiling at her blushing Samurai as these hardened criminals fawned over him like children in the presence of their hero. "Yes, I am." She parted the crowd as she walked, giving Jackie a dazzling smile as she offered him her hand. "Let's get out of here."

He readily accepted and escorted her out of the club, ignoring the quiet commentary behind them that predicted what would happen later that night. He doubted sex would happen, but spending time with her was more than enough for him.

* * *

Dean, my new favorite punching bag-I mean OC. So glad I get to finally share him with everyone. I've had his scene written out since August. Many of the major scenes in this fic are already written, so hopefully it won't take me too long to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Jackie, since the episode "Jack and the Gangsters" aired November 26th, 2001. I always found Jack hot AF but that suit grabbed me by the ovaries the very second it came on screen and I was hooting and hollering with the Boss's gang. As always, a special thank you to orenashii and everyone else in the JackXAshi Discord server for their advice and suggestions._

* * *

Jackie barely lifted his hand before a cab came screeching to a halt. He opened the door for her and bowed, "After you." Ashi blushed at the treatment but thanked him all the same. The drive to the hotel was silent, sharing shy glances as they continued to hold hands until they reached the suite the hotel graciously always had on standby for him. It was certainly spacious, with a large bedroom, sitting room, and kitchen and dining area, but only one bed, albeit a large one. A horrible fact that he only remembered as soon as he followed Ashi into the room.

"You can take the bed for the evening. I will sleep on the couch," he offered, placing his hat on the coat rack, and placing the sword next to it.

 _No!_ She panicked as she hung her stole on the hook next to his hat. She didn't want to sleep just yet, and certainly not without him. "Stay with me, please?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"Always," he responded automatically, regretting his particular word choice. He didn't want to come off as needy or clingy, but it was true that he never wanted to leave her side.

She smiled and led him to the overstuffed couch, raising a hand to hide her smile as the once confident Jackie the Blade returned to his old easily flustered samurai self as he nervously sat beside her.

"What exactly happened that made you go after Dean?"

Jackie's eyes darkened at the man's name, an unbidden image of that horrible smirk as he violated her trust. "He took advantage of your position to get a better view of a very private area of your body. I could not let that stand."

She blushed and looked away momentarily. She was supposed to be a warrior, always conscious of her surroundings so no one got the drop on her. How could she have let this happen? "Thank you for looking out for me."

"You are quite welcome," he smiled, brushing away the lock of hair that fell in her face.

So touched by his gesture, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Jackie sat there stiff as a board for a moment before relaxing and returning her kiss with an equal passion. She closed the gap between them as one hand slowly traveled down her bare back, leaving fire in its wake.

" _Ashi_ ," he purred as he broke off for a breath, resting his forehead against hers. "It never ceases to amaze me just how _beautiful_ you are. How cute you are when you curl up as you sleep; how your nose crinkles when you wake; how your face lights up with such pure delight when we're out in nature; how you subconsciously slide next to me when you see something you are unfamiliar with."

She smiled and blushed, shuddering with delight when he took his chance to kiss her again.

"Oh, are you cold? Here." Without hesitation, he removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders, pulling it close around her and smoothing out the creases, careful to avoid her chest. "It looks good on you."

"Jackie," she sighed as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. He nearly fell from her exuberance but found his center of balance and corrected himself.

"Actually, it's _Jack_ ," he insisted in a deep but playful, teasing tone, and a wide smile on his face.

She burst into loud, exuberant laughter, making his smile even wider, before she pinned him to the cushions below, raining hot, eager kisses on his face as she loosened his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt. He thought nothing of this, only focusing on kissing her. It was only when Ashi's tongue drifted down his throat, between his pecs, and over every bump of his abdomen until she reached his belt that he realized exactly what her intentions were for the evening.

"Ashi, we can't—we shouldn't!" He tried to crawl out from under her, but froze as she daintily laid a finger on his belt buckle. He wanted to keep her pure, keep her innocent, but his body betrayed him with the desire to do so much more. Her eyes were so soft and tender as she laid a gentle gloved hand on his cheek, smiling as he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I want this," she said plainly before giving him a tantalizing kiss, pulling back before he was ready to let her go. "I want _you,_ " she purred before pulling back his open jacket and shirt and kissing the muscle over his heart, never breaking eye contact.

Jack was silent for a good minute, lost in thought as he stared into her eyes, running his hand down her scalp and through her hair. She didn't break the silence, just returned his gaze. She made her desires known, and she couldn't do any more than that to influence him. It wasn't right for her to push him beyond his boundaries. He slipped out from under her, and this time she made no moves to stop him. His silence worried her, was he saying no? She hesitated to meet his eyes as he stood up, wanting to apologize for going too far but also hoping that he wanted the same from her.

His warm smile was reassuring, and she practically melted as he bent down and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She pushed back his collar and kissed his neck as she removed his tie, casually dropping it as they entered the bedroom. "I could get used to this," she said with a sultry smile as Jack carefully laid her out on the bed.

"We shall see," he teased with a grin. Of course he'd do it more often if she liked it so much. He'd do anything to please her.

She mirrored his teasing smirk as she crawled toward him, unsure whether to be touched or annoyed that his eyes never once left her face as she sat beside him. It turned to pleasure as he pushed back a strand of hair that fell in her face and then kissed her. She returned it greedily while removing his shirt, flinging it to the side of the room. She shuddered with delight as she ran her hands up and down his hard muscles. "You truly are _beautiful,"_ she whispered as she pulled back, admiring his sculpted body, which had become beefier ever since they found his sword and he started eating properly again. He simply blushed in response, feeling nervous as she continued to stroke him. "What?" She laughed, "it's not like this is the first time I've ever seen you like this."

"First time you ever looked at me with such hunger," he replied.

"Then I shall allow you the same," she offered, biting the fingertips of her glove and slowly pulling it off of her arm, tossing it onto the floor with a wave of her head. Jack just sat there, mesmerized. It shouldn't have affected him, he was quite accustomed to her bare arms, but he felt strong waves of heat course through him as he continued to watch the striptease. Too bad nerves took over when she removed his jacket, reached for a shoulder strap and began to pull it down. He had never seen a naked woman before, and his loins waged war with the part of his mind that screamed _disrespectful!_ When both shoulder straps were down and she began to tug at her top, he firmly shut his eyes and looked away.

"Jack, it's okay."

He shook his head vigorously.

"Yes it is," she assured him, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to distract him with a kiss, but he sat as stiff as a board, unresponsive, eyes wide, and even his top knot shot upward momentarily, as he felt her bare nipples press against his skin. " _Oh_ ," she moaned against his lips as she felt his cock press against her thigh and climbed onto his lap.

"Ashi, I…"

"Touch me, Jack, please?" She pleaded as she grabbed his hands, carefully guiding them to cup her breasts. She whimpered in delight at the feel of his large hands nearly engulfing her chest. He dared himself to look down, a slight smile betraying his feelings. He took initiative, fondling them of his own accord, noting every sigh and cry of delight. _He_ was doing this. _He_ was giving her pleasure. He couldn't think of a better ego boost then that.

"Lie down," he advised as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his other palm on her stomach, carefully guiding her down to the mattress. Taking a few calming deep breaths, he carefully grabbed the bunched dress around her hips, and slowly pulled it down. Ashi happily obliged and lifted her hips, making it easier for him. Her shoes and panties soon followed, leaving her completely naked beneath him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, steeling himself before opening them again and admiring the most beautiful sight the world had ever graced him with. She languidly stretched her body, giving him a much better view, as she looked at him with a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes, welcoming him to do as he pleased.

Jack smiled, running a hand down the side of her body, momentarily finding her helpless and vulnerable as she shuddered at his touch. With a small chuckle, he shook his head, clearing his previous thoughts. Those words did not suit his Ashi at all. She was still a deadly force if he dared to harm her. He leaned over her, lazily kissing and nipping at her neck before slowly making his way down her body, covering almost her entire torso in loving kisses. Ashi squirmed beneath him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as she gasped in delight.

He paused when he reached the curve of her hips and realized just how close he was to her core. His hands kept traveling down, lightly scraping his nails down her thighs, mesmerized by the idea of exploring her most intimate area, but would she welcome it? Is that what was done? He regretted never taking the time to discuss with someone, even the Scotsman, how to make love to a woman; always assuming that it would never happen until long after his quest was complete. Ashi deserved the knowledge and skill of an experienced lover who knew exactly how to please her.

"Don't you dare stop," she growled, lifting herself up so she could watch him.

"As you wish," he smiled, kissing her stomach before continuing his way down her thighs as his finger did circles around her folds, trying to prepare her for what was going to happen. With a silent prayer, he carefully inserted half of his finger inside, hoping it would be good for her. He got his answer as she arched upward, thrusting her hips forward, burying his entire finger inside, and clamped down tightly on him as she wordlessly cried out.

"Ashi, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, pulling out of her.

" _I told you don't stop!"_ She hissed.

He quickly obeyed, slowly moving his finger in and out of her, his free hand softly stroking her thigh as he watched her writhe with pleasure. He watched with some confusion as liquid dripped over his finger and out of her entrance. Her seed? He leaned down, pausing a moment as he debated on whether or not he should do this, and tentatively lapped it up. The taste was quite agreeable, and Ashi's cry of delight was even more so. He removed his wet finger and dragged it across her stomach, and slowly licked it clean, catching her eyes as she dared lift her head to watch him

 _"_ _Jack... please,"_ she pleaded, unsure of how to handle such a surge of pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Anything for you," he promised, his voice deep and seductive, making her whole body shake. He gently kissed the area above her folds before inserting his tongue into her. He kept his motions slow and smooth, exploring her at his leisure.

Ashi screamed as she gripped the sheets with all fingers and toes. Of all the newfound pleasure Jack had introduced her to tonight, _nothing_ compared to this.

"Ashi?" He asked worriedly.

" _Stop talking and put that tongue back in me!"_ She instructed, knowing what he wanted to say. Later she would appreciate his constant concern for her well-being, but right now all she wanted to do was drown in the pleasure Jack was giving her.

He immediately obeyed, aiming too low and bumping the nub below her folds, sending a fresh wave of heat through her.

" _FUCK HOLY FUCK GODDAMN SHIT FUCK YES_!" She exclaimed, surrendering all control of her body to Jack's ministrations.

"Language!" He chided.

 _"_ _What did I say about talking?"_

He couldn't argue with that, and moved his focus to the nub that she seemed to enjoy so much. Ashi threw her head back and gave her loudest cry yet. Her head fell forward as she caught her breath and saw his cute top knot flick up and down as he pleasured her. This pushed her over the edge as she screamed, her words devolving from curses to gibberish, grasping the sheets so tightly that she tore them as she came. Her body temporarily arched upward as her thighs grabbed Jack's head before she collapsed on the bed, panting from the rush.

"Ashi, are you alright? Was that too much? Did I hurt you?" He frantically asked. His knowledge of sex was so limited, mostly random talk in taverns, where men would talk about their exploits and the pleasure that women gave _them,_ never the other way around. He wanted to believe what he did was good for her, but a nagging fear argued otherwise.

"Take me," she answered.

"What?"

She sat up, one hand on his shoulder as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I want _you_ inside of _me_ ," grabbing his hard, throbbing member. Jack flinched and gritted his teeth, doing his best to keep it together and not finish right there. _That is not my hand that is not my hand that feels_ so good _that is not my hand!_

"Y-yes," he agreed, struggling with himself as he took Ashi's hand, taking a few deep breaths as he recovered from the intensity that flooded his body only moments prior.

"Mmmm, you liked that, didn't you?" She teased, reaching for him again, but he moved back on the bed, out of her reach.

"I will not be able to finish inside of you if this continues," he explained, feeling shy. He didn't want to embarrass himself nor ruin their lovely night by coming before her.

She playfully pouted, conceding to his request, and watched with interest as he opened the night stand drawer and proceeded to open a small square shaped package.

"To protect you from child," he explained as he put it on, wishing he could thank the original concierge that insisted on placing condoms in his night stand on the small chance of this ever happening, and his instructions on how to use it. Initially he had dismissed the notion, thinking that this would never happen, but he still paid attention to every word, committing it to memory. A stubborn warrior trait from all his training, or a faint hope that one day he would know the joys of sex? He didn't know.

Ashi watched hungrily as the material swallowed his dick, anxious to do the same. Her body was screaming for it, though she wasn't quite sure why. "Jack, _please,"_ she pleaded, spreading her legs and letting him see how wet she was for him.

 _"_ _Ashi,"_ he purred in a deep tone as he positioned himself above her, resting his forehead against hers as he hovered just above her entrance. Words he wanted to say, _needed_ to say, frozen on the tip of his tongue. Why now, at the height of such intimacy, was fear controlling him? _Why_ couldn't he just _say it?_

"Don't think," she advised him, briefly brushing her lips against his. "Just do what feels right."

If words failed him, the least he could do was express himself in his actions. He poured everything he felt for her into a loving kiss as he slowly entered her, hoping his kiss could at least distract her from whatever pain she was feeling. She happily responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Her hips matched his short thrusts, burying himself a little deeper then he intended. She broke the kiss for a gasp when he entered her completely.

"Ashi?" He asked, worried that he hurt her, or worse. Too often had he heard of boisterous laughter and proud boasts of how loud their woman screamed in bed the night before in taverns and inns across the land. He vowed to never do that to her.

"I'm fine," she quickly assured him, smiling warmly as she reached up and pulled the pin on his top knot, falling neatly to frame his handsome face. "It's just…a little strange, but it feels _so good._ "

"Yes it does," he agreed, slowly moving in and out of her with a gentle rhythm, watching her face intently, looking for any sign to stop. But she only gave him signs of pleasure as she panted in delight, staring at him through half-lidded eyes of delight, as if he was the most important man on earth. _"Ashi,"_ he moaned, kissing and nipping at her neck as he dared to go slightly faster, smiling as she quickly matched his speed. She wanted this just as much as he did. He had waited so long for this, all those years of ignoring his natural urges in favor of his quest. It was worth it to wait for _her._

"Please don't stop," she cried as she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails in. Her walls tightened around him, making his eyes almost bulge out of his head from a strong surge of delight. _So wet so tight so wet so_ tight! His movements became harder, more frantic, as sheer lust took control of his body. _So good so good so good!_

" _Ashi!"_ He exclaimed as he gave his hardest thrust yet, burying himself inside her, and gripping the sheets as tightly as he could as he came. _"Ashiteru!"_ He cried, his voice mingling with hers as she cried out wordlessly, sharing in his pleasure. His arms caught him as he fell, sparing her from bearing the bulk of his body, and gratefully took the opportunity to bury his face into her neck, hiding his shame. _Ashiteru,_ the most intimate form of saying "I love you" in his native tongue. He struggled all evening to tell her how he felt, and then _that_ came out without warning. Would she realize what he said? Would she ask questions?

"Jack." He lifted his head in response, and was surprised when she grabbed his head and kissed him with such intense passion. He barely had time to respond before she pulled away. "That was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"I…" He tried to think of something a cool, sophisticated lover would say. "I agree." _Smooth, Casanova._

She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder, "You are such a dork! Don't ever change, Jack."

He smiled and laid down next to her on his stomach, casually stretching his body. "If it pleases you, I shall not."

She turned onto her side, facing him, running her hand through his long hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp and neck. "Your top knot is cute, but I honestly miss your long hair."

His body arched slightly into her touch, like a cat. "My homeland traditions require my hair to be worn in a top knot, but I can be persuaded to make exceptions for you."

"Persuaded?" She chuckled. "Here I thought I had you wrapped around my finger, and that you would do _anything_ for me."

"I will gladly let my hair down more often if you will continue this," he conceded with a warm smile, relaxing under her touch.

"I'll never stop," she confirmed with a smile, pulling him close and letting his head rest on her shoulder, continuing to stroke his hair.

He smiled and buried his face into her neck, taking in her scent. He had never known a pillow so warm and comfortable, and his body hadn't felt so relaxed in years. "Ashi," he murmured, fighting the urge to sleep.

"Yes, Jack?"

His lips moved but no words came out as he surrendered to the warm embrace of sleep. She kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket high, covering him from the neck down. "Good night, Jack," she whispered, holding him close as she joined him in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I want to thank the security guard at a rave last summer, both shall remain nameless, for deciding to harass me_ when I swear I was doing nothing wrong. _Just chilling in the seats, enjoying the music, and writing on my phone. Dean was originally supposed to be a throwaway character; just a random person who would make Jack jealous and get him to dance with her. I was fuming mad, and I took it out on Dean, turning him into a bad guy. Now, he's my one truly consistent OC, Jack's ineffectual rival, and I love him._

* * *

Jack grumbled as the sun brushed over his closed eyelids. He didn't want to get up; he forgot the last time he was this comfortable. He buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to block the light, so soft, so smooth, smelled so nice, and definitely not made of any fabric. He jolted awake, the haze lifting as he stared at Ashi's bare flesh, suddenly remembering everything from last night. _What have I done? I have ruined her for other men!_ He had truly fallen from grace, taking a woman's virginity before she was proclaimed his wife. He tried to leave, but her arms loosely held him. Her hand moved across his bare back as she stirred awake, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and stopping him from moving. _That feels good._

"Good morning, Jack," she greeted with a sultry smile that quickly turned to anger when she saw his horrified expression. "Don't you dare tell me you regret last night," she growled as she sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist. "Don't. You. Dare."

Jack's face turned bright red and forced himself to look away from her bare chest. "Ah-Ashi, please, cover yourself."

"You had no problem looking last night, among other things!" She snapped, choosing to ignore his initial hesitation until she encouraged him. "Why is now any different?"

"I have soiled you," he hung his head in shame. "A true gentleman is not supposed to lie with a woman until they are married."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" She argued, glaring at him. "Jack, I asked you, _repeatedly_ , I welcomed it! I don't want anyone but you!"

He flinched from her verbal attack, expecting more, but she grew silent, clutching the blanket tightly in her hands as she took deep breaths, fighting to restrain herself.

"Do you not want _me?"_ She asked, her voice breaking with emotion, tears welling up in her eyes. "Did you do all this just to please me? Last night was the first time I've _ever_ felt loved, by anyone."

Jack's heart plummeted, ashamed of himself for causing her tears. "No! Ashi, I love you!" He blurted out, surprising himself with how easy the words came after all his struggles last night. "I do want you! It has been difficult to tell you. I tried many times last night: when I held you in my arms as we danced, just before I entered you, before I fell asleep, and _'ashiteru,'_ the most intimate form of saying 'I love you' in my native language, slipped out without my consent, but fear held me back from translating it for you."

He meant for his words to assuage her emotions, but it only enflamed her as her anger came back in full force. "Difficult to tell me, are you serious? That's a really lame excuse." She snapped, glaring at him. "What are _you,_ " she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, "Samurai Jack, afraid of?"

 _You, for one, crazy woman!_ "You do not understand. I… I have never felt this way about anyone," he confessed, feeling vulnerable as he struggled to tell her everything he kept secret for so long. "I have met so many wonderful people here, consider many of them allies, even have the honor of calling some a friend," he smiled at the memory of the boisterous Scotsman, "but I have never truly fallen in love until now. I never thought I would be granted such a privilege. If you did not feel the same about me," his breath hitched at the horrifying thought. "It would hurt me deeply. I wanted to protect myself from such pain for as long as I could by hiding my true feelings from you, avoid the possibility that you do not share such emotions."

"Jack," she whispered softly, hurt that he had so little faith in her. "How could I not love you? How could anyone not love you?" She smiled softly as she brushed loose strands of hair off of his face, drowning in the depths of his dark eyes. "The strongest warrior this world has ever known, but never boastful of his skills, never gloats over his enemy, equally kind to everyone he meets, regardless of their social status. You're an inspiration to us all, especially me."

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her lips on his. He smiled and relented to her preferred motion, quietly obeying the gentle push on his shoulders as he lied back on the bed, Ashi on top of him. He held her close, their kisses long and lingering, not paying attention to what was going on until Ashi sat up with the most evil grin on her face.

"Something's poking me."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She moved downward until she was between his legs, licking her lips as she stared at his semi-hard erection.

 _Oh._

"I never got a good look at this last night," she gently wrapped her fingers around the base, smirking as she felt him respond, "such a mighty sword you wield, my love."

"Ashi," he moaned, torn between asking her to stop, and begging her to continue. She didn't even do anything yet but already he was helpless in her capable hand. This was shameful and dirty, but all willful thought vanished from his mind as Ashi began to pump him and pleasure took over. As much as he wished to deny it, there was several times in his long life where he took himself in hand, but the simple act of having someone else do it for him, especially his love, made the experience so much more satisfying.

"Did you want to say _more?"_ She teased, treasuring the control she had over him. She didn't wait for a response, just removed her hand and slowly ran her tongue up the length of his shaft.

He gasped in delight, thrusting his hips forward, unintentionally inserting his head into her mouth. She didn't protest this sudden intrusion, just followed his retreating hips down, refusing to let him go as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue snaking around his shaft as best she could. _Dirty, shameful, wrong,_ the tiny speck that remained of his morals ineffectually protested, but the pleasure was too great. He lifted his head, watching himself disappear between Ashi's ruby red lips, her eyes half-lidded as she clearly enjoyed the moment. It was too much for poor Jack, feeling his climax building. "Ah-ahh-Ashi!" He pulled out with some force, his cock shooting back and spilling his seed all over his chest. He sank against the mattress, surrendering to the bliss that filled every inch of his body, and savoring the serenity that so often eluded him.

"Feel good?" Ashi asked with a proud smirk, admiring her handiwork.

He smiled back, "yes." His eyes widened as Ashi leaned down, her tongue slipping out and cleaning his mess with only a few broad strokes. This time, his morals didn't protest, he just savored the sinful delight of her savoring his seed, committing it to memory.

"We better wash up before breakfast," she suggested. "Last night was _intense."_

"Ladies first," he offered with a wave of his hand.

"Always the gentleman," she smiled, briefly kissing him. He watched her go with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile, the taste of himself lingering on his tongue. _I love Chicago._

* * *

Breakfast was much more low key then the fancy establishment Jack and Ashi shared dinner in the night before. A casual corner diner that most citizens ate at, but the VIP treatment remained the same, as well as the gawkers. The waiter never complained as Ashi went completely off menu, ordering a sampler pack of all their best dishes; Jackie watched her delight with amusement as he sipped his tea.

"Very good service, wouldn't you agree, Jackie?" A strange masculine voice interjected, surprising Ashi. As much as people loved to gossip around them, no one had ever approached their table while they ate.

"Very much so," he agreed, lifting his hat and smiling at the diminutive man who barely cleared the top of the table, "Don LaMarche."

The boss's voice remained the same, but almost everything else about him changed. Gone was the cigar that Jackie never saw him without, his hair turned grey, his bulk saggy and wrinkly, and he was wheelchair bound, patiently pushed around by a giant of a man. A nurse and bodyguard all in one. "I almost didn't believe it when they said you were back. It's been too long, my friend."

"Far too long," Jackie agreed, clasping the old man's hands in his. "It is good to be back in your fair city."

"And Chicago welcomes you with open arms. Please, enjoy yourselves, spare no expense, indulge your lady, and treat her right."

"I will," Jack promised, smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"I heard about last night. Miss Ashi," he removed his signature top hat. The few strands that remained on his head vanished. "I am sorry you were treated so poorly. Dean is a good earner, but all too quick to chase the ladies. I knew it would get him in trouble one day. I have him under careful supervision if you wish to speak to him."

"I certainly do," he eagerly agreed, his voice taking on a dark tone. Ashi suddenly felt a chill up her spine. What exactly was he planning?

"Jackie," she pleaded, placing her hand on his sleeve. "Please, no violence."

He frowned, hurt that she would suggest such a thing. "It did not cross my mind to do so. I only want to talk."

Protest died on the tip of her tongue as he looked at her with such trusting eyes. How could she not? "Alright," she relented, "but please, _just_ talking."

* * *

Jackie walked into the room with authority, pleased to see Dean pacing back and forth. The man was a nervous, disheveled wreck when he was quite the opposite, relaxed and confident after easily the best evening, and morning, of his life. He was uncertain if either of them would have had the courage to act on their feelings if Dean's actions hadn't inadvertently pushed him to dance with her, but that did not excuse what he did.

"Oh, Jackie! Didn't hear you come in. Listen, I—"

"Please, _sit down,"_ He asked politely, but with a warning edge in his tone. Dean automatically obeyed, much to Jackie's delight. "Fancy yourself a ladies man? You think it is a good idea to violate a lady's trust?"

"I didn't think you cared that much about her!" He weakly argued, though it was true.

"If I did not care about her, why would I have escorted her into the establishment? Why would I be sitting with her all evening? Just because I did not object when you asked her to dance does not mean I do not care for her."

"Most guys want to pound me if I so much as look at their girl."

"Since when am I like most men? You need to better study the history of this organization. Unlike you, I do not pay my weekly tribute. I do not ally myself with a particular group. I do not take instructions from the Boss or anyone else. I come and go as I please, but I still hold a position of honor and esteem. What are _you_ , a mere enforcer, one of many? _I_ am Jackie the Blade, unique and legendary."

Dean scowled under the criticism, but it was true. He spent years trying to advance, trying to prove himself worthy. Jackie proved his worth in a single night, and retained that worth for fifty years without even trying.

"I love Ashi, but that does not mean I have the right to dictate what she can and cannot do. I knew you would not steal her away, because she is loyal to me."

"That's for damn sure," he mumbled under his breath. All his flirting was for nothing, she always turned conversation back to her precious Jackie.

"What did you say?" Jackie demanded, his tone getting low and dangerous.

"Nothing, nothing!" Dean insisted, shaking in his seat, nervously eyeing Jackie's jacket and the concealed weapon within. His legs slammed together, desperate to protect a few things from getting cut.

"I suggest in the future, you start showing women, _all_ women, _much_ more respect. Have their explicit permission before you decide to partake of their private areas. If I hear you are not, I will come back, and we _will_ have this conversation again."

"Look, I'll go to Ashi myself! I'll tell her how sorry I am!" He exclaimed, his anxiety rising, desperate to pacify his spurned rival and get out of this situation.

 _"No!"_ Jackie shouted, slamming his fist onto the table between them. Up until this point, he had been calm, treating this whole exchange as a mere game of intimidation. But something about the idea of Dean and Ashi being in the same room together infuriated him. He was no physical threat to her, but still, he couldn't deny this sudden overwhelming need to keep his love safe. "You will do nothing of the sort. You are not worthy to be in her presence. If I see you anywhere near her, you will never see anything again, _do you understand me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, yes! I'll do everything you say, I swear it! I will never lay eyes on Ashi nor disrespect a woman ever again! Just please don't hurt me!"_ Dean shouted, his whole body quaking, fearful for his life. He considered himself a hardened criminal, rarely flinched anymore when the muscle he was partnered with used force against someone, and was witness to a few brutal executions, but Jackie was a master of intimidation. If he was in a better state of mind, he would have taken notes on how to apply these tricks in his own trade.

"Just as long as we understand each other. Good day to you, Dean." Jackie said with a tip of his hat and walked out of the room, feeling quite proud of himself, losing only a tiny part of that pride as Ashi glared at him, her arms crossed. "What did you to him? We could hear the screaming."

"Nothing. I merely spoke with him. He sincerely regrets his actions toward you and swears he will never disrespect another woman again."

She opened the door a crack and saw Dean slumped in a chair, exhausted and…crying? "You _spoke_ with him?"

"I promise you that is all I did."

"But he's…" Mere words did _that_ to him?

"I would never lie to you, Ashi."

She sighed. "Jackie, I told you, you don't have to do this."

"It is my honor and privilege to defend you. Can you honestly say you did not feel pride when you protected me during my journey to recover the sword?"

She looked away awkwardly. Defeating the army that came to harm him, certainly. When her mother came for him, that was more of a desperate wish to keep him alive than anything else. "Yes, I guess I did," she admitted, subconsciously slipping her hand into his. He brought their clasped hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her gloved hand.

"Come, let us not have him bother us again," he took her arm and escorted her away.

"And that's why you're Jackie the Blade. We could use more sharp silver tongues like yours, help negotiations go smoothly," the Boss complimented, following them out.

Ashi blushed as she remembered what exactly that appendage of his was capable of doing. _Sorry, but that tongue is all mine._


End file.
